


Friday's child

by greenfionn



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gen, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfionn/pseuds/greenfionn
Summary: The shakes hit him halfway down the block. Carmela spent enough time with wizards to know they didn’t lie, which meant he had just - he rolled the phrase around in his head, trying it on for size and finding it fitting - come out to his sister.
Relationships: Nita Callahan & Kit Rodriguez, One-sided Kit/Ronan, Referenced past Nita/Ronan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Friday's child

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely set post-Wizards of War, but contains absolutely no spoilers past Wizard Abroad.

Kit had once heard that the best way to go unnoticed was to walk purposefully, like you had somewhere to be. In this case he  _ did _ have somewhere to be, but his sister hadn’t gotten the memo about not noticing.  _ As if anything about Carmela is ever normal... _

“Kit, where you off to?” Carmela called from her seat on the couch, eyes still fixed on the TV, as Kit tried to walk purposefully past her. 

“Ireland,” he said reluctantly, seeing no way around it, and stopped to take the inevitable outburst. 

“ _ Ireland _ ,” Carmela gasped.  _ Drama queen, _ Kit thought. “And will you be seeing-”

Kit raised an eyebrow. 

“-a particular brooding specimen of Irish manhood?”

Kit raised his eyebrow higher. 

“Of course you wouldn’t understand,” said Carmela, sighing and flinging herself and the remote sideways on the couch. “Maybe I’ll come with...”

_ Oh no you will not.  _ “Wouldn’t I?” Kit asked, with as much innocence in his voice as he could muster. 

Carmela raised her head to look at him, her eyes narrowing. 

“Ronan is  _ so _ hot,” he continued. “I think it’s the hair, right? And the whole, you know, aura. Intense.”

Carmela’s mouth opened slowly, and Kit took a moment to enjoy flabbergasting his sister. 

He kept going. “Okay, maybe I won’t go just yet. Maybe I should hang out here so you can listen to all the things your little brother wants to do to him....”

“Out!” Carmela shrieked, launching herself upright. “Ireland’s not far enough! Gross, my baby brother-!”

Kit stuffed down a smile and sauntered toward the door. He was almost out when behind him Carmela said, “Wait, didn’t he and Nita— aren’t you two— wait, all three of you— ohmigod,  _ Kit! _ ”

“Bye!” he said hurriedly, before he could be expected to answer any of that, and jogged out through the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. 

The shakes hit him halfway down the block. Carmela spent enough time with wizards to know they didn’t lie, which meant he had just - he rolled the phrase around in his head, trying it on for size and finding it fitting - come out to his sister. 

_ Almost harder than telling her about the wizardry thing. Why is that? _

The walk to Nita’s house - it was more efficient and easier on the overlays if they went together - wasn’t quite long enough for him to completely regain his composure and Nita didn’t miss a trick. Her eyes raked over him as he walked over to where she sat on the stoop. 

“Are you okay?”

The question was vague enough he could evade it without lying.  _ But, in for a penny… _ “I told Mela— well, I implied at least-” Concern started to bloom on Nita’s face as he stumbled over his words.  _ Just spit it out. _ “I’m bisexual.” 

Nita’s face cleared. “Oh, is  _ that _ what you’ve been ruminating on the past few weeks? I keep feeling you turning something over and over in your mind. I was getting worried.”

“That would be it,” Kit said, face getting a little hot. He hadn’t realized his preoccupation had been obvious to anyone else. 

“Well, uh, congrats?” She pulled a face. “Is that what you say? Can’t believe there’s no standard phrase for this situation. I can bind the Lone Power, greet alien wizards-”

“Maybe there is,” Kit offered, while relief washed over him in a shaky wave.  _ She’s cool with it! _ “Tom and Carl might know.”

“I guess they might, at that.

“I’m going to sit down now,” Kit said, and did, before he fell down. 

“Aw, Kit. Were you worried?”

“Not really.” He waved his hand. “I figured it would be fine. But figuring’s not knowing.” And he knew even less how she’d respond if she knew just who was at the root of all this sudden self-knowledge. Kit was aware Nita and Ronan had been involved in some way when she was in Ireland, though it didn’t seem to have come to anything and neither of them appeared to be pining away for the lack since then. 

Watching the two of them together had been awkward. He’d burned with discomfort and yet he couldn’t look away. It had hit him like two bolts of lightning. First:  _ I’m jealous. _ Then:  _ Of who? _

“Why tell Mela now?” Nita asked.

“It sort of— came up,” he hedged. “She asked where I was going—” And he shut his mouth, suddenly conscious he might have said too much. 

“And instead of County Wicklow you said, what, the land of bisexuality? Or no, she would have brought up Ronan…” 

Nita fell silent.  _ Crap _ .  _ Totally busted _ . Kit glanced sidelong at her. A smile was spreading across her face. “Ronan?” she repeated, breaking into a grin. 

“Neets,” he moaned, burying his face in his hands. He was starting to grin too. “He’s so hot. It’s awful. Please tell me you understand this.”

“Oh, I get you,” Nita said, breaking out into laughter. “Believe me, I get you. Oh, this is too good,” she said between giggles. “Don’t ever tell Ronan he was the cause of your sexual identity crisis. He’ll never let you live it down.”

“Absolutely not,” Kit said, horrified.

“But it’s not just Ronan, right?”

“Ah,” Kit said, blushing again. “No.”  _ That guy in my gym class I thought maybe I was jealous of… The kid in the AV club I was weirdly obsessed with for a while… _

“Well,” Nita said, winding down from her laughing fit. “Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome himself is waiting for us. We’d better get going. Hopefully we can both restrain our panting.”

**Author's Note:**

> In an ideal world I would write the follow-up to this where the three of them all get together in stages.


End file.
